In certain signal processing schemes or communications systems, for example, Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specifications (DOCSIS) and Ethernet passive optical network (EPON) over Coaxial (EPoC), an upstream band-limited data signal is corrupted with narrowband ingress noise and broadband additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN). Without compensation for the narrowband ingress noise, processing of the data signal by a receiver in the communications systems is impaired. Therefore, effectively and efficiently compensating the corrupted data signal is desirable.